My Friend, Misdirection
Transcript (Episode opens with Juku: Day Nine) King Neptune: Once again, crisis averted! Maja: You have some nerve! King Neptune: Nerve? No. Strategy? Yes. SquidClone: Yeah! SpongeBob: You played your idol for him! (Patrick’s eating rocks in the background, but the four are arguing; Camera pans to Sandy and Don) Don: How about that Tribal? Sandy: Yeah, pretty wild! Don: So who should we try to get out? Sandy: Well, I think that last night showed everyone has a common target. (Karen comes in) Karen: And then we OBLITERATE HIM. Don: Okay guys. So King Neptune if we lose tonight? Sandy: If. Karen: Big if. (Camera pans to Calaga where Calaga: Day Ten is seen) Hoopla: HOOPLA! Craig: Well spoken my friend, we have to get Larry out! Hoopla: HOOPLA! Craig: Yeah, I agree! Hoopla: Hoopla! Hoopla Hoopla! (Camera pans to Larry and the rest of Calaga) Larry: Hey guys, what if at Tribal, like if we lose we blindside Craig? Mr. Krabs: Makes sense. He’s been talking about targeting you for almost no good reason. Plankton: Sounds like someone I know. Plankton: I’m done with Krabs’ _. Tonight I’ll help vote out Craig, but after that all bets are off. Larry: So if we vote him, that would be seven against one possibly two. Hopefully he won’t have an idol, otherwise we’re screwed. (Camera pans down, then pans back up to reveal the rewards challenge, with Day Ten being seen) Mr. Craps: Come on in Survivors! SpongeBob: Yo yo Mr. Craps. Mr. Craps: For today’s rewards challenge, you will first go under these nets, and then work as a team to dig up nine balls. Every member of your tribe will have to land a ball on a tall beam. First tribe to have every ball wins! Now what you’re playing for: beer! Craig: Oh thank god I needed to hear that. Mr. Craps: Survivors on your marks, get set, go! (Larry and Craig are the first to go under the net for Calaga, while SpongeBob and Patrick go under for Juku) Mr. Craps: Both teams are evenly matched right now, it’s just a question of who can keep the lead as digging starts! (Everyone makes it under, but Juku starts to fall behind in the digging) Mr. Craps: Calaga takes a lead! SpongeBob: Come on guys we have to win this! (SpongeBob pulls a ball from the sand and goes to try and land it on the beam) Mr. Craps: SpongeBob trying to land a ball, (SpongeBob lands the ball) and that gives Juku a point! (Craig and Man Ray go to land their balls) Man Ray: Come on, almost there. (Craig and Man Ray land their balls) Mr. Craps: Calaga takes a lead! (Hoopla and Pearl make it) Mr. Craps: Calaga blasting ahead of Juku, having four to their one! (King Neptune and Patrick make it) Mr. Craps: It’s still anybody’s game at this point! (A few minutes pass and Calaga wins) Mr. Craps: Calaga wins! Please, come get your prize. Juku, got nothing for you go back to camp. (Camera pans to Juku where Juku: Day Ten can be seen) Maja: Losing once more sucks. I’ve only won once this entire game, and we’re TEN days in. Maja: Guys we have to get that immunity idol tomorrow. King Neptune: Yes, so we don’t go back to Tribal. SpongeBob: Yeah. (Camera pans to SquidClone and Don) SquidClone: So Don, if we make an alliance nobody would see it coming would they? Don: Yeah I guess not. Don: So SquidClone wants to form an alliance despite trying to save King Neptune at Tribal last night. Huh? He’s really starting to affect my game. The longer he’s around, the more danger I’m in of being voted out. SquidClone: Should we vote Patrick if we lose? He’s been trying to get King Neptune out and he’s causing drama at camp. Don: I guess so. Don: Patrick causing drama? Ha! (Camera pans to Sandy and Karen) Karen: Sandy, we should try to fish! Sandy: Like for food or fun? Karen: Both. Sandy: Okay. (Sandy and Karen successfully catch a fish and cook it) Karen: So if we lose tomorrow, who are you thinking? Sandy: I’m saying King Neptune. He’s an easy vote since everybody except SquidClone wants him gone. (Camera pans down, then back up to reveal an immunity challenge and Day Eleven can be seen in the left corner) Mr. Craps: Good morning Survivors! Today immunity is back up for grabs, which means I’ll be taking the idol back from Calaga. (Man Ray hands Mr. Craps the idol) Mr. Craps: So for your challenge today. As a team, you will have to get a ball from one end of this raised track to the other end using poles. If at any point you drop your pole and the ball falls off of the track, your tribe will have to restart. First tribe to get to the end wins immunity. Survivors on your ready, get start, go! (Everyone on Juku lines up and grabs a pole, with King Neptune and Patrick at the ends) King Neptune: Guys we have to get it down to Patrick! Patrick: Yeah! (King Neptune gets the ball to Maja) Maja: Okay, don’t drop it. (Maja tries to get the ball to Karen, who drops it) Mr. Craps: Juku drops their ball, they have to go back. (Camera flips to Calaga, where Craig and Squidward are at the ends, and the ball is two people in at Hoopla) Hoopla: HOOPLA! (Hoopla drops the ball) Mr. Craps: Calaga drops their ball, now they must restart! Larry: Come on Hoopla! Hoopla: HOOPLA! (The ball makes it to Hoopla and this time he gets it to Pearl) Pearl: We might win! (Camera flips back to Juku, and the ball is halfway down) Sandy: We can’t afford to drop it now guys, we’re so close to immunity! (Juku gets the ball all the way down) Mr. Craps: And Juku wins immunity! They will be safe from Tribal Council tonight. (SpongeBob grabs the idol) Mr. Craps: Calaga, tonight at Tribal one of you will become the fourth person voted out of the game. (The tribes part ways, and the camera pans to Calaga where Calaga: Day Eleven can be seen) Man Ray: So we lost, which means somebody’s getting out. Hopefully not I, and everyone seems to be talking about blindsiding Craig. Which would be great for my game, as I have to keep voting with the majority as long as possible. But at the same time, I want to band against the Jukus and stay Calaga strong. Man Ray: (to Craig) what if we vote Hoopla? Craig: Why him? Man Ray: Well we should try and stay Calaga strong, and taking out Hoopla would give us some more numbers. Craig: I guess that’s true, but I want Larry gone. Man Ray: Here, if we get Larry out this round then can we vote Hoopla next time? Craig: Sure. (Camera pans to Larry and Mr. Krabs) Larry: Tonight we blindside Craig. Mr. Krabs: Yeah, it’ll help me achieve my goal of getting a million when I win this game! Larry: Sure. (Camera pans to Tribal Council, and everyone sits down) Mr. Craps: Welcome to Tribal Council Calaga! So today at camp, what was the general mood from your perspective Hoopla? Hoopla: HOOPLA! Mr. Craps: Pearl, is it weird to be in a tribe with your father? Pearl: Kind of, but he hasn’t bugged me yet so it should be okay. Mr. Craps: Are there any true tensions at camp Larry? Larry: Yes definitely. Craig: Here we go. Larry: You’re mad for no reason! None! Craig: I can’t just let it go! (Larry and Craig argue and Mr. Craps just stares) Mr. Craps: Okaaaaayyy then. Man Ray, was there anything in particular from today’s challenge that may affect how you’re going to vote? Man Ray: Nope! Mr. Craps: Okay then, it is now time to vote. Man Ray, you’re up. (Voting happens and it’s revealed that Craig votes Larry) Mr. Craps: If anybody has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it, now would be the time to do so. (No idols are played) Mr. Craps: It is now time to read the votes. First vote, Larry. Larry. That’s two votes Larry. Craig. Craig. That’s two votes Larry, two votes Craig. Fourth person voted out at Tribal Council: Craig. Bring your torch to the front. (Craig walks up to the front and his torch is put out, then he’s stabbed in the arm) Mr. Craps: Craig, the tribe has spoken. (Episode cuts out, and then shows who voted who) Craig: Gotta say, I didn’t see this one coming. I thought I would’ve gone further, but it’s okay. This was a great experience I’m going to treasure for a very, very long time. Votes for Larry: Craig and Hoopla Votes for Craig: Larry, Pearl, Mr. Krabs, Plankton, Man Ray, Mrs. Puff, and Squidward Category:Purple133 Category:Mr. Craps' Survivor